dayssoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsushi Kimishita
Atsushi Kimishita '(君下 敦, ''Kimishita Atsushi) is a 2nd year student at Seiseki High School and a member of its football club. He is a regular and plays with jersey #10. Appearance Kimishita has a lean but athletic build of average height, with medium-length messy dark-brown hair and green eyes. He usually has an annoyed look on his face, often looking like he's about to pop a vein (or more, depending on his level of anger). Kimishita wears his Seiseki uniform with a polka-dotted tie instead of the normal striped one. He also wears blue-framed glasses when studying. His casual clothes mostly consist of shirts with overly large patterns on them and clashing neon colours. When playing, Kimishita wears Seiseki's black home kit or yellow away kit with black boots (in the manga, these are seen to be Nike boots, but the anime shows him wearing Asics boots). Personality Kimishita is not always an easy person to get along with, usually displaying some form of annoyance at his teammates and not hesitating to tell them exactly what he thinks they're doing wrong. He is harsh and rude and can be sarcastic at times, but he is also hardworking and intelligent and does not tolerate those who slack off and especially hates people who treat their equipment badly. As a player he is highly perfectionistic and even shows worry that he might be not good enough for national-level players like Mizuki, or being left behind by more skillful midfielders like Indou or Taira of Seikan. He has poor social skills but more common sense than most of his teammates, leading to him getting embarrassed a lot, either when he tries to express his emotions or whenever he experiences second-hand embarrassment at his team's antics. Despite his attitude he is also good-natured and will help anyone who needs it, even people he dislikes. History Plot Skills He is a second year student who plays as an attacking midfielder. Kimishita is the playmaker of Seiseki's team. He is also a set-piece specialist, and the team's designated free-kick and corner taker. '''Sharp curved passes and accurate free kicks As a left-footed player, He is better at inswinging corners than outswinging ones, but he has been known to use short balls with a shorter lineup. But when he went up against Seikan, his passes seemed really weak compared to Taira, despite both being left-footed players and similar in stature. He can also shoot and take free kicks with his right foot. When shooting free kicks, he shoots right-footed, and can generate huge curves to shoot over an extra two-man wall set by him, where his teammates shields the ball so goalkeepers have even less time to react to the ball or who was the free kick taker. He also drew a lot of walls to jump, hence he developed a low-driving free kick in the Nationals Qualifiers semi finals match. He also completed the hat-trick with a near-impossible shot to the inside side netting from just outside the corner box near the right sidelines. Head fakes In the Nationals Qualifiers semi finals match, he had to take the team on his own given he has none of the Three Arrows available due to injuries or suspensions. He broke through the team's press man defence by using head fakes to sell the pass. But given he has been the main assist man in Seiseki, many teams overlooked his score-first mentality. Relationships Kiichi Ooshiba : Kimishita and Ooshiba don't initially appear to get along. They either fight all the time or avoid each other completely and have tried to punch each other in the face more than once, but they don't actually hate each other. In fact, they have been teammates since middle school, know each other inside and out, and trust each other unconditionally, even when no one else does; Ooshiba regularly goes to Kimishita for explanations or advice, putting aside even his pride, and Kimishita expresses faith in his decisions as a soccer player and supports them when the others try to stop him. He is still irritated by Ooshiba's stupidity, laziness and tendency to do embarrassing things, but most of his insults towards him are directed towards getting him to improve as a player and as a person, and when Ooshiba succeeds he takes pride in his successes as if they were his own. The two are also shown to care about each other a great deal, putting aside all pretenses of animosity and openly expressing worry when the other is at risk of getting hurt or actually does get injured. Hisahito Mizuki : Kimishita and Mizuki are partners, with Kimishita assisting Mizuki with his passes and Mizuki giving Kimishita sound word descriptions on what kinds of passes he wants, to the latter's continued annoyance. While Kimishita is usually irritated by Mizuki's antics and his own failed attempts to keep them in check, he also greatly respects and admires him, with flashbacks showing that Mizuki was the first player strong enough to handle Kimishita's passes. He wants to help Mizuki grow further and reach his full potential, but is also haunted by the fear that he may not be good enough or left behind by the other's rapid progress. Tsukushi Tsukamoto : Kimishita doesn't start out overfond of Tsukushi, heavily questioning the coach's decision to make him part of the Inter-High lineup because it gives him one less option to pass to, considering Tsukushi's lack of skill. However, Tsukushi's hard work and progress as a player does eventually win him over, and he passes to him repeatedly in official matches, despite his original statement that he never would. It is also implied that Kimishita takes a liking to Tsukushi because the latter reminds him of himself in some ways, with both of them coming from rather poor single-parent backgrounds but being content about their situation, as well as both of them being hardworking individuals who think of the team first. Takafumi Kai : Kimishita and Kai were selected as part of Tokyo's selection for their age category during middle school, along Ooshiba. Kimishita has great memory about his tendencies, even though they barely practiced together on the pitch. Trivia * He works in his parents' soccer equipment shop as a salesman. He also opened a fried noodle stall for the summer festival. * Like Kazama, he is the best student in his year, to the first-year students' surprise when he was brought in to Kiichi Ooshiba's house as the first-year students' tutor. Unlike Kazama, he takes study sessions seriously and proceeds to kick the latter out for tagging along when he doesn't need tutoring and proceeding to goof around and distract the others. * His special skill is prime factorization. * He likes monorail trains and dislikes matryoshka dolls. * He holds the team record for the highest number of keepie-uppies– 1894 in a row. * Favorite quote : "Money comes and goes". * He doesn't want a girlfriend, claiming that would be a waste of time. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team